Dr. Droid
Dr. Droid (formerly known as Otto Maton) is a recurring antagonist of the Disney TV series Mighty Ducks. He is cyborg bent on destroying all organic life-forms in favor of high-intelligent machines, serving as the main antagonist of the episodes Microducks and The Return of Dr. Droid. He was voiced by Charlie Adler. Role Microducks He started off as a scientist named Otto Maton, but grew tired of organics due to his obsession over machines. Building up his own cybernetic body, Dr. Droid abandoned whatever humanity he has left of himself, vowing to exterminate all organic life in favor of machines. To start off, Dr. Droid broke into a machine factory, where he downloads a rogue program to its main computer, allowing him to gain control of several laser and missiles. The Mighty Ducks arrive in an attempt to stop him, but he escapes (thanks to Nosedive accidentally making an irresponsible move). Dr. Droid later sent a message to the Ducks that he's going to rob the local Anaheim museum, prompting them to go there to stop him. However, it was a trick as Dr. Droid assembled a ray gun to shrink three of the Ducks before escaping again. As the other Ducks follow Dr. Droid back to the factory, they are horrified to see that he has built an army of giant robots to destroy all lifeforms. Despite the Ducks' efforts, Dr. Droid manages to get his giant robots to fight back. However, the three shrunken Ducks manage to infiltrate one of the giant robots, allowing them to fight back against Dr. Droid, allowing the other Ducks to get his ray gun and revert their team members back to their original size. As a result, the giant robot falls into the factory, causing the entire operation to collapse. Though the Ducks find Dr. Droid's cybernetic body among the rubble, they are unaware that Dr. Droid's head has detached itself as flew away like a robot, vowing revenge on the Ducks for ruining his plans. The Return of Dr. Droid Taking refuge in another building, Dr. Droid manages to built a supercomputer called J76412 and two female androids (both named Trina). Wanting revenge on the Ducks, Dr. Droid gets one of the Trina Twins to pose as a businesswoman to meet up with the Ducks' manager Phil Palmfeather. As Phil gives Trina a tour of the Ducks' HQ, she slyly steals the Ducks' main CPU of the Ducks' supercomputer without Phil knowing. She then turns over the CPU to Dr. Droid, who implants into J76412, who develops the ability to manipulate and control electronic machines the way it likes. With that in mind, J76412 wrecks chaos on Anaheim by causing several machines to malfunction, allowing Dr. Droid to steal back the machine factory he once used to create his robot army. As Dr. Droid and the Trina Twins create a new cybernetic body for the former to control, the Ducks catch up to Dr. Droid's intentions as they witness several appliances attacking. Three of the Ducks manage to pinpoint J76412's location inside the warehouse, where it tries to fend them off by using more machines. Needless to say, the Ducks manage to avoid the machines, prompting J76412 to beg for its life. Ignoring the supercomputer's pleas, one of the Ducks destroys J76412 with a punch before extracting the CPU out from the system for good. The other Ducks then proceed to destroy the Trina Twins with a single blast from their guns, but despite the loss of his henchmen, Dr. Droid was able to connect to his new giant cybernetic body and starts wreaking havoc on Anaheim. Fortunately, the Ducks regroup and detect a weakness inside Dr. Droid's new body before blasting it with pucks, causing it to malfunction and explode. With his head detached from the explosion, Dr. Droid blasts off, vowing revenge on the Ducks once more. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards as the series ended in 26 episodes. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:One-Man Army Category:Supremacists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists